jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia:Mülleimer/Rebels-Portal
700px Star Wars Rebels ist ein Multimedia-Projekt, das sich hauptsächlich auf eine Fernsehserie beschränkt. Rebels spielt zwischen und und erzählt die Geschichte einer kleinen Rebellengruppe, die gegen das Imperium kämpft. Die Fernsehserie umfasst derzeit 4 Staffeln. Dazu gibt es noch einige Begleitbücher, Comics und mehr. Hauptcharaktere Fernsehserie left|250px Die Serie stammt von Dave Filoni, Simon Kinberg und Carrie Beck. Im Laufe der Zeit hatte sie viele unterschiedliche Autoren und Direktoren. Die Episoden spielen anfangs 5 VSY, spätere ziehen sich bis 2 VSY. Kurzepisoden Die Kurzepisoden Chopper in Aktion, Die Kunst des Angriffs, Verstrickung und Eigentum von Ezra Bridger wurden vom 11. August 2014 bis zum 1. September 2014 im 7-tägigen Abstand auf dem offiziellen YouTube-Kanal veröffentlicht. Sie zeigen einzelne Abenteuer der Hauptcharaktere vor ihrem Zusammentreffen. So muss C1-10P die Ghost in Schuss halten, Sabine eine imperiale Basis infiltrieren, Zeb auf Lothal Einheimischen helfen und Ezra einem imperialen TIE-Piloten gegenübertreten. Pilotfilm 150px|left Die Serie wurde durch den ersten Pilotfilm (5 VSY) mit dem Titel "Der Funke einer Rebellion" eingeleitet. Der Film wurde erstmals am 3. Oktober 2014 auf Disney XD ausgestrahlt. Zu Beginn stehlen die Lothal-Rebellen eine Waffenlieferung und Nahrungsmittel des Imperiums. Dabei treffen sie den Jungen Ezra Bridger, welcher sich ihnen nach einem gemeinsamen Abenteuer anschließt. Der Film endet und die Handlung der 1. Staffel setzt ein. Erste Staffel Die Rebellen erleben nach ihrem Zusammentreffen einige gemeinsame Abenteuer. Diese werden in der ersten Staffel (5 - 4 VSY) erzählt, welche am 13. Oktober 2014 begann. Die Rebellen helfen Einheimischen auf Lothal, brechen in ein imperiales Gefängnis ein, infiltrieren eine imperiale Akademie und verbreiten anti-imperiale Propaganda. Gegen Ende wird Kanan gefangengenommen. Bei der darauffolgenden Befreiungsaktion stehen die Rebellen nun zum letzten Mal dem Großinquisitor gegenüber. Am 2. März 2015 wurde die Staffel beendet. Zweite Staffel 200px|right Der zweite Pilotfilm (4 VSY) mit dem Titel "Die Belagerung von Lothal" wurde am 20. Juni 2015 zum ersten Mal ausgestrahlt. Er dauert 43 Minuten und leitet die zweite Staffel ein. Anders als der erste Pilotfilm zählen er und die folgenden Piloten in die Episodenzählung der Staffel zwei Folgen, anstatt unabhängig davon zu stehen. Hier tritt Darth Vader zum ersten Mal in Erscheinung und Maketh Tua stirbt. Wie die Rebellen in der zweiten Staffel (4 - 3 VSY) bald erfahren, ist Darth Vader nicht die einzige neue Gefahr, mit der sie aneinander geraten werden. Zwei neue Inquisitoren treten in Erscheinung, ebenso, gegen Ende, Darth Maul. Aber auch einige neue Verbündete warten auf die Crew der Ghost: Die Phönix-Flotte des Rebellen-Netzwerks, Ahsoka Tano und Captain Rex unterstützen sie nun. Die Ausstrahlung der Folgen begann am 14. Oktober 2015, wurde vom 18. Dezember 2015 bis zum 20. Januar 2016 unterbrochen. Dritte Staffel Der dritte Pilotfilm (2 VSY) trägt den Titel Ein dunkles Geheimnis und erschien am 24. September 2016. Hier befreien die Rebellen Hondo Ohnaka wieder und kommen mit seiner Hilfe an einige Y-Flügler. Zuvor wurde jedoch eine nullte Folge ausgestrahlt, in der die Ereignisse der zweiten Hälfte der zweiten Staffel zusammengefasst wurden. In der dritten Staffel (2 VSY) müssen die Rebellen erneut Darth Maul gegenüberstehen. Außerdem erhalten sie einen neuen Gegenspieler, Großadmiral Thrawn, ein militärisches Genie des Imperiums. Mit Cham Syndulla und Wedge Antilles erhalten sie dafür hochkarätige Unterstützung, Ahsoka ist jedoch nicht mehr dabei. Gegen Ende wird die Rebellen-Allianz gegründet, erleidet in der Finalschlacht jedoch herbe Rückschläge. Vierte Staffel Der vierte Pilotfilm "Helden von Mandalore" (1 VSY) bringt die Rebellen mit Sabines Familie zusammen. Die vierte bildet die letzte Staffel. Die Geschehnisse laufen daher auf und zu. Unterstützt werden die Rebellen neuerdings von einigen Mandalorianern, Agent Kallus und Saw Gerrera, welche allesamt in der dritten Staffel bereits eingeführt wurden. Hauptantagonist bleibt Thrawn. Da die Phönix-Flotte vernichtet wurde, kämpfen die Spectres nun bei der Massassi-Gruppe. Literatur Jugendromane *''Der Aufstieg der Rebellen'' erzählt die Kurzepisoden der Serie in Schriftform100px|right *''Diener des Imperiums'' ist eine mehrteilige Buchreihe, die die Abenteuer von Zare Leonis erzählt **''Am Rande der Galaxis'' **''Rebell in der Truppe'' **''Imperiale Gerechtigkeit'' **''Die geheime Akademie'' *''Ezras Spiel'' handelt von einem Abenteuer Ezras mit dem Kopfgeldjäger Bossk vor der Serie Kinderbücher *''Lebensretter Zeb'' ist die Kurzepisode "Verstrickung" *''Ezra und der Pilot'' ist die Kurzepisode "Eigentum von Ezra Bridger" *''Die Rebellion beginnt'' ist der erste Pilotfilm "Der Funke einer Rebellion" *''Kanan's Jedi-Training'' erzählt Anekdoten aus Ezras Training *''Darüberhinaus wurden alle Folgen der ersten Staffel als Kinderbücher veröffentlicht.'' Tagebücher *''Ezras Tagebuch'' erzählt Ezras Erlebnisse vor der Serie *''Sabine - Mein Tagebuch'' handelt von Sabines Erlebnissen vor der Serie *''The Secret Jedi – The Adventures of Kanan Jarrus, Rebel Leader and Jedi Master'' ist das Tagebuch von Kanan vor der Serie Romane 150px|right *''Eine neue Dämmerung'' beschreibt Heras und Kanans erstes gemeinsames Abenteuer Sachbücher *''Die Geschichte der Rebellen'' ist ein Begleitbuch zur Ersten Staffel mit vielen Details *''Angriff der Rebellen'' ist das Begleitbuch zur Zweiten Staffel *''Head to Head'' ist ein Buch im Stile der Kopf an Kopf-Reihe Comics *''Kanan'' ist eine mehrteilige Comicreihe, die Kanans Vergangenheit beleuchtet **''Der letzte Padawan'' **''Das erste Blut'' *''Ring-Rennen'' *''Lektion Geduld'' *''Der falsche Jedi'' *''Kallus' Jagd'' *''Die Rückkehr der Sklavenhändler'' *''Augen auf die Beute'' *''Vergiftete Vorräte'' *''Ezras Vision'' *''Aus der Sicht einer Senatorin'' *''Gejagt'' *''Gutachten'' *''Rettung aus dem Meer'' *''Einbruch bei Sienar!'' *''Kein Mitgefühl'' *''Im Dienst der Rebellen'' *''Eiskalt erwischt'' *''Schwachstelle'' *''Akademie-Kadetten'' *''Flucht von der Schrotthalde'' *''Die Gangster von Galzez'' *''Die Ballonsau entführt'' *''Die Thune-Fracht'' *''Setze immer auf Chop'' *''Eine zweite Chance'' *''Die Ballade von 264'' *''Einsatz im Kinrah-System'' *''Überlebenskampf'' *''Zu spät für Veränderungen'' *''Es kommt nicht auf die Größe an'' *''Schlechte Gesellschaft'' *''Entgleist'' Videospiele *''Mission Recon'' ist ein Jump'n'Run-Spiel *''Strike Missions'' *In Ghost Raid stiehlt man mit der Ghost Ressourcen des Imperiums *''Imperium vs. Rebels'' ist ein LEGO Jump'n'Run *''Team Tactics'' ist ein Strategie-Spiel, in dem die Fähigkeiten der Charaktere kombiniert werden müssen Brettspiele *''Angriff der Rebellen'' 150px|right Magazin Das Rebels-Magazin ist ein Magazin mit je einem Comic, der immer zur Zeit der aktuellen Fernsehserie spielt und zusätzliche Abenteuer der Rebellen erzählt. Jeder Ausgabe ist ein Extra beigelegt. Trailer Datei:Star Wars Rebels "Spark" Teaser Datei:Star Wars Rebels "Ignite" Teaser Datei:Star Wars Rebels Season Two - Mid-Season Trailer (Official) Datei:Star Wars Rebels Season Three Trailer (Official) Datei:Star Wars Rebels Season 3 - Mid-Season Trailer (Official) Datei:Star Wars Rebels Season 4 Trailer (Official) Datei:Star Wars Rebels Season 4 Trailer 2 (Official) Datei:Star Wars Rebels Meet Ezra, the Street-Smart Hero Datei:Star Wars Rebels Meet Kanan, the Cowboy Jedi Datei:Star Wars Rebels Meet Hera, the Pilot Datei:Star Wars Rebels Meet Zeb, the Muscle Datei:Star Wars Rebels Meet Sabine, the Explosive Artist Datei:Star Wars Rebels Meet Chopper, Grumpy Astromech Droid Datei:Star Wars Rebels Meet the Inquisitor, the Empire's Jedi Hunter Datei:Star Wars Rebels Meet Agent Kallus, Imperial Enforcer Datei:Star Wars Rebels Meet Greg Weisman, Executive Producer Weblinks *Rebels auf Disney XD *Rebels auf starwars.de *Rebels auf starwars.com *Interessanter Blog zum Thema __INDEX__